Kyle's Rescue Team
by Kylefan1990
Summary: Kyle wakes up in a weird universe. Pokemon/South Park crossover. More on the summery inside. You don't want to miss it. Rated for strong violence and strong language Also has a lot of depressing material. This whole sentence will change with reviews


**Please read all the way through before reviewing**

Hey this is Kenny back from a long ass break. They story I am about to present to you is extremely depressing. Unlike the Lemony Snicket books it really is sad. That is why it is in the M section. I will get to a summery in a bit but I must warn you. If you are against stories that begin and end sad, then I really suggest you look somewhere else. I know I am sounding a bit like Lemony Snicket but it is true. This story contains graphic violence (especially later on in the story, but also in the prologue which I will do after this.)

Here is a summery of the story that I am planning. By the way, this is perhaps the darkest South Park story you will ever read. It is a Pokémon/South Park crossover fic. This is based off the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team game. Kyle is the main character but I will switch view points throughout.

**Ever since childhood, Kyle and Stan have been the best of friends. They hung out and did practically everything together. This often let Cartman and Kenny hang out. Well in the 10****th**** grade, Stan gets bored with Kyle and decides to hang out with Cartman "Because he is a little more interesting." At the end of the 9****th**** grade Stan ditches Kyle at a party that they were both invited to thus leaving Kyle with Kenny. Well the next day, Kyle gets an email from Stan that he would like to meet him at the flagpole that they used to wait for the bus. Kyle naturally jumps at the chance but is quickly led into a trap and beaten to an inch of his life by Cartman who ambushed Kyle at the start. Alone and confused a desperate Kyle turns to Stan who was left behind for help. Stan leaves and that shatters Kyle's last desperate cling to reality. Over the next few days, Kyle moves as if in a trance. Kenny notices this and is practically the only one. Everyone is too busy in their own lives to care. One night Kyle decides to attempt suicide but is quickly thwarted by Kenny who followed him home. Kyle then pours his heart out to Kenny and asks why Stan would suddenly abandon him. The next day he wakes up in a strange land where there are creatures he thought only existed in games. **

It gets really eerie after chapter 5. Now the thing about this story is, I want to do me a favor when reviewing. Any theories that you have I want you to email them. Even if you think it is not important. This story I will not be revealing anything before it happens. No matter how much you beg me. I also want you to do me another favor.

Just like in the mystery dungeon game I need you to choose a Pokémon for two of the four boys. They are Stan and Kenny. Every one else I have on chosen. Cartman is the most important one as he is the main one. DO NOT REVEAL WHO YOU THINK CARTMAN IS! THAT MEANS IN A REVIEW OR ANY OTHER SORT OF PUBLIC PLACE. IF I CATCH ANYONE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY OR WHO THEY THINK CARTMAN IS. I WILL DELETE THE STORY AND THOSE OF YOU WHO ENJOYED IT WILL SUFFER. IT IS ABSOLUTLY IMPORTANT NOT TO REVEAL ANYTHING ABOUT THE PLOT IN A PUBLIC REVIEW. Now I am a reasonable person. I will let you do it in an email to me and my email address is . Any theories you have or guesses please send me an email. It is private and unless you break into my email other people will not see what you have in mind. I am serious about deleting it. I know I sound like a bitch but I will reveal everything in the final chapter. I really need to get this down in print so do everyone a favor and send an email if you have any guesses or theories.

Now my email is not to be used to send spam or useless shit that no one cares about. If you send me shit I will delete it.

Two more things to announce. As this is dramatic, I need songs for it. Send me any songs that you think are very sad. I can use these for death scenes and thematic material. This story will have very few happy moments. If there is a happy scene don't be fooled. Sadness will soon follow.

Now the last thing. I like reviews. (Who doesn't) Reviews are essential to me continuing. If any of you want me to continue send 5 reviews for the prologue. Make sure you answer it how I want.

Name of sad songs

Suggestions on what Pokémon the boys that I want should be (Stan and Kenny)

Reviews.

It can be in any order you want.

Don't cheat with the reviews.

Well I hope you follow the rules. I barely had any sleep today because this story consumed my soul.

Sit back and relax.

If you want me to continue send 5 reviews.

If not, then review anyway so other people may enjoy the story.

That is about it. Depending on how fast everyone is I will update.

Oh and one more thing. I don't want to hear that everyone is out of character. I know that. I did it that way on purpose. So please don't review and say that one of the boys won't do that on the show. This fic does not follow the South Park Guideline. It is a complete stand alone to the series. That is all. I swear!


End file.
